


London Locked

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Locked In, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Lucius, Hermione and Sirius finds themselves in a locked storage room somewhere in London.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Hermione Granger/Sirius Black
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Draco’s Den Scattergories, Tropes and Fandoms 2021





	London Locked

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Scattergories roll 03/07/2021. I picked the letter L: Lucius Malfoy, Lumos, Lucius Malfoy's walking stick, Locked in a Room, London, Lemon Squeezer and Laptop. Many thanks to my beta, thenewpyt for looking this over!
> 
> This is also for tropes and fandom roll for 3/13/2021 trope: locked in a room
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione accidentally bumped into Sirius causing him to spill his favorite drink all over him. He glared at her and she smirked mouthing, “Sorry dear.” as they waited for Lucius to join them.

“Why are we going to London again?” Sirius muttered into his cup.

“To buy a laptop and a lemon squeezer, dearest.”

“Those things are quite odd.”

“Yes and where the hell is Lucius? He’s supposed to be here!”

“Why don’t you go find him Hermione? I can finish packing for the three of us.” Sirius smirked at her who scowled at him.

“Alright, I will be checking to see if we are missing anything!” Hermione firmly exclaimed to him as she activated the Floo Network to see where Lucius had gone off too.

“Lucius!” she yelled out as she looked at the usual places. “Well this is curious, here is his walking stick that never leaves his side,” Hermione murmured worriedly as she picked up his walking stick only to find herself being pulled into a room.

“Damn it!”

“Now dear, as happy as I am to see you right now. Can you shed some light on our current situation?” Lucius whispered into Hermione’s ear as he shifted them in a comfortable position.

Hermione sighed as she pulled out Lucius’ wand: “Lumos!”

“Well it seems we are locked in a storage room! But where is here?” Hermione murmured as she tried the doorknob to find it permanently locked.

She huffed and settled in Lucius’ arms. “How long have you been in here?” she asked him worriedly.

“Let’s see maybe a day. I was beginning to lose hope.” Lucius admitted shamefully as she turned around in his arms and kissed him.

“IF I knew Sirius had a hand in this he’ll get a …” Hermione’s voice trailed off as Lucius returned the kiss.

“He wants to make the triad work. I’ll be surprised if…” Lucius’ voice trailed off as they heard a “Ahhhh…” and felt a third body land on top of them.

“Bloody hell!” Sirius exclaimed as he smelt Lucius’ cologne and Hermione’s perfume. “So this is where you two have been stuck?”

“Yes. We’re not for certain where though,” Hermione wiggled the door again.

“And you have not tampered with my walking stick?” Lucius asked Sirius as he glared at him.

“What? No! If we ever get out of here, I’ll find out who did this!” Sirius vowed as they felt the magic swirl around them.

They heard a click, the door opened and the three of them tumbled out on the floor to see one of the Weasley’s staring at them in amazement.

“I should’ve known,” Sirius muttered as he helped Hermione to her feet.

“Welcome to Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes London Locked location!” George exclaimed as he helped Lucius up.

“How did you manage to do it?” Lucius questioned George as he held out his wand for the redhead to remove the portkey spell.

“It's very simple really! I didn’t realize you would wind up in a locked storage room!” George exclaimed holding back his mirth as he waved his wand to remove the portkey spell.

“Ah, ha! I thought you would help us out!” Hermione exclaimed with her arms crossed as she glared at George.

“I did! You three managed to cooperate! Now I know it seems like a bad joke but come on! I’ll buy you lot dinner! It's on me!” 

“Free food! I’m in!” Sirius exclaimed as he heard his growling stomach.

“Let’s just survive this trip, darling and quickly get our items so we can go back home.” Lucius whispered into Hermione’s ear as they followed George and Sirius.


End file.
